The GUOSIM Compendium
Written by a relatively little-known shrew by the name of "Mollog", the GUOSIM Compendium is a massive pool of resources concerning the history of the GUOSIM, and is highly valued in the Historic community. However, it does have its faults...Mollog often gets off-topic or curses at random intervals, rendering it hard to read at some points. Foreword By Log-a-Log Mollog, written Autumn of the Night Kiss upon the bow of the good logboat Daffodil. Damn Woodlanders and your criticisms of good literature, don't know a good book when you see one. Well read this or don't read this, I don't bloody care. Go suck an egg on my behalf. And if you're another literate GUOSIM, well then good for you. About damn time you decided to try your paw at anything other than stroking paddles and singing obnoxiously out-of-key shanties. Well you seem to be interested enough to have read up to here, for those who have, so you might well read on. A brief history of the GUOSIM There is many an arrogant GUOSIM band throughout history who have taken it upon themselves to be declared "The first GUOSIM", but the truth is far from whatever drunk, boastful Log-a-Log can slur at you. During a time of great war and strife many, many seasons before the dawn of Salamandastron, a band consisting of a score made up of shrews, squirrels, mice, otters, hares and hedgehogs had just barely escaped their destroyed community, whose buildings had been ransacked and burned by invaders. Out of survival, this band was forced to wander, and eventually, sail, roving wherever their rafts and their footpaws may take them, in their need to avoid staying in one place for more than a few days. Having few weapons, they began creating guerrilla tactics to fight off their enemies, attacking a pawfull at a time from the cover of the trees as they carefully picked off whatever oppressors threatened them. Eventually, they found a place they deemed safe enough to settle down and most of these guerrilla fighters set aside their weapons and took back up their plows and scythes, but not the shrews. They were mostly alien to the idea of farming, and despised a life of solitude. Therefore, they dissolved the multi-beast band and made it solely-shrew, before going their seperate way from their fellow raid survivors. Many, many seasons later, during the Brocktree Era, a shrew named Enkhen was selected to be the first President of the Shrew Union, with Tobin as his deputy, or "Log-a-Log" (see note), as their guerrilla band ranks gradually swelled with eager shrews tired of their short, lonely lives and seeking both security and adventure. Altogether they carved their way through Mossflower Wood, making a name for themselves as fearsome fighters. The first of the Badgerlords gifted Enkhen's tribe with small, beautifully-made rapiers, impressed by their gruffness and courage, as well as the blueprint to continue crafting these swords for many generations to come. Eventually they made a name for themselves, rather than simply be called "The Guerrilla Shrews" or the "Shrew Union", and renamed themselves the "Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower", or "GUOSIM", finding it a much more suitable, intimidating name. "President of the Shrew Union" soon came to be seen as a rather outdated and bland title, used rarely by any but the most dedicated of GUOSIM, and the title of "Log-a-Log" was changed in significance from that of deputy to that of chieftain. Soon it became apparent that the vermin threat was dying down after many seasons of warfare and GUOSIM no longer needed to travel so extensively to avoid death by horde or bandits, but as they had been doing it for so long before, they decided that they liked the way they were living now and decided to keep the GUOSIM point of life to roaming over the waters upon their logboats. Several other shrew organizations branched off from the GUOSIM, including the GUOSSSOM and GUORAF. Note: ''The title of "Log-a-Log" was created when a shrew began ferrying travelers over River Moss for a small fee. Hearing of this beast and its ferrying kin, the Shrew Union adopted both its title and its boat design, admiring the logboats immensely. The ferrying shrew received this name for the call that was used to summon it, which was "Log-a-Log-a-Log-a-Log-a-Looooog!". Obviously, once more, something the GUOSIM borrowed. This beast is wildly discredited, with nobeast knowing its name or even what gender it is. Other Shrew Tribes, Clans, and Organizations. '''GUOSSSOM ' Otherwise known as the "Guerilla Union of South Stream Shores of Mossflower", this rather unremarkable branch is a clumsy southern offshoot of the obviously far more superior GUOSIM. They are run by a Log-a-Log who must carry a symbol of his or her rank, known as the "Blackstone", and have a rather foolish fear of both the monster known as the "Deepcoiler" and the phantom known as the "White Ghost", who was reportedly once a Marlfox who now haunts the massive lake the GUOSSSOM live near. To sum them up, mostly superstitious fools. GUORAF Also known as the "Guerilla Union of Roving and Fighting Shrews", the GUORAF are a slightly more impressive southern division of the GUOSIM that pretty much lived up to the expectations of whomever can read their name: They rove, and they fight. 'GUOSIN ' The even littler known Northern branch of the GUOSIM, the GUOSIN, or "Guerilla Union of Shrews in the Northlands" spend much of their time securing territory and relentlessly battling their many countless, squabbling vermin neighbors. How they haven't been completely overpowered yet, I don't know. Past Log-a-Logs A little about Logboats Philosophies and beliefs of the GUOSIM Arsenal Food Allies of the GUOSIM Category:Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring Category:Lore:Vermin Wars Category:Books